Undertale Stories
by EidolonCarbuncle
Summary: A series of stories I write about various characters in Undertale. (Warning, Spoilers will be present)
1. Asgore

**Asgore**

Pick up. Tilt. Feed. Fill. Pick up. Tilt. Feed. Fill.. Pick up. Tilt. Feed. Fill...

The same process over and over again, yet he didn't mind, Asgore didn't mind watering his flowers over and over again, as long as he got it done.

Pick up. Tilt. Feed. Fill...

Was there anything else to do? All he could do was water the flowers. What can he do? Spend time with his wife? His wife who is nowhere to be seen? How about his son, Asriel? Who died in the garden he stood in.

Pick up. Tilt. Feed. Fill...

Maybe the flower will come back. The talking one, the one who calls itself "Flowey". maybe it can talk with Asgore, give him things to think about. Maybe even have a nice cup of tea together... If flowers could drink tea.

Pick up. Tilt. Feed. Fill...

How about Alphys? She still hasn't come back with a report on the experiments she was doing, what could have happened? Why would Alphys not tell Asgore what happened, is there anything to fear from the goat king?

Pick up. Tilt. Feed. Fill...

How about Undyne? Perhaps they could have another training session. No. Undyne was strong enough to beat Asgore in a minute, all that training payed off. No doubt Undyne has dealt with the new human already.

Pick up. Tilt. Feed. Fill...

What about the skeleton brother of Snowdin? Undyne mentioned one called "Papyrus" who wanted to join the Royal Guard. She says he's DETERMINED to join them, but she thinks he'd too soft. She also mentions Papyrus's brother, Sans. She says he's an enigma, but also a lazy skeleton. Both don't seem suitable for the Royal Guard.

Pick up. Tilt. Feed. Fill...

Asgore kept watering his flowers, they will grow and be beautiful. They will provide beauty to the underground and Asgore's royal subjects. He just has to keep watering them.

Pick up. Tilt. Feed. Fill...

He just has to keep watering the flowers, there's nothing else he can do but wait.

Pick up. Tilt. Feed. Fill...

They will arrive soon, just got to keep watering these flowers.

...

Asgore heard footsteps behind him. "Dum dee dum..." Asgore hummed to himself. Oh? Is somebody there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers".


	2. Abyss

**Abyss**

She stared ever so deeply into the bottomless pit, watching all the trash just come and go, unnoticed by everyone, not missed. It's all she could think about, trash coming, going, and being forgotten. Just like she will be.

She doesn't know what to do, its either stay or go, she has failed so many times, she can't handle the pressure of all the monsters asking about their families. If she goes, she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore, nobody would remember her. She was a failure after all.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alphys quickly looked right to see a tall fish standing there, with her red hair falling below her shoulders.  
"Y…Yea…Yeah. I'm o…okay." Alphys quickly turned away and looked at the abyss once more, she didn't need to know this lady, what she plans to do, it's not worth talking to someone that could get hurt over it.  
"You don't look good." The fish lady walked over to Alphys, expecting a response, but was given nothing. "What's your name?" Silence, yet again. "Mine is Undyne, there's no need to be afraid." Silence, yet again.

They both stared into the dark void, watching the trash come and go. All Alphys wanted was for Undyne to go away, to leave her alone.  
"So… Where do you think this trash goes?" Undyne looked at Alphys, who was still staring into the abyss.  
"W…well I think the t…trash goes somewhere where n…nobody would f…find it…" Alphys kept staring into the void, she just wants Undyne to go away and leave her alone, it would be easier to go if Undyne looked away.  
"Somewhere where nobody will find it?" Undyne quietly laughs to herself, Alphys felt like Undyne was going to say something that would hurt Alphys even more than she already has been. "Personally, I think it goes to somewhere filthy"  
"T…trash doesn't have to w…worry about being dirty."

"I know you…" Undyne took another look at Alphys, trying to figure out how she knows her. "The royal scientist! That's who you are!" Alphys kept staring into the void, the title of a "royal scientist" won't matter for long. "Are you here to find new ideas? Or to drop off some junk?"  
"You could s…say that" Alphys had her eyes trained to the void.  
"Well, I think your inventions are really cool!"  
"D…do you really m…mean that!?" Alphys wanted to look at Undyne, but that would connect them, she didn't want Undyne to worry about her.  
"Sure! I love that puzzle you made! The colour tile one!" Alphys remembers that puzzle she made, she didn't know why she made it, she just felt like it. "Look, you're cool, science girl, maybe I could come to the lab and you can show me more of your creations".

Alphys snapped away from the void and looked straight into Undyne's eyes. "T…that'd be great."


	3. Socket to him

Socket to me

"You lazy turd" "Useless trash" "Stupid pile of bones"

These insults are not strangers to Sans, he has endured these for quite a while, but he has grown used to them. Those words can't do any harm to him, they're just childish insults kids use to look good in front of their friends. Sans has learnt to never use his power on innocents, they're not worth the energy that is required to use it.

Sans opened the front door to be welcomed to the smell of pure death and destruction, of course, that was the natural smell of Papyrus's spaghetti.

"sup brother"

"YOU KNOW WHATS "SUP" SANS"

"what"

"YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TO GRILLBY'S, HAVENT YOU?"

"no, why?"

"BECAUSE I WAN'T YOU TO TEST MY NEW RECIPE FOR MY SPAGHETTI" Papyrus posed, as if his new recipe would make him the hero the underground needed, naturally, Sans was dreading the fact that he has to eat Papyrus's limp beverage of indescribable taste, but refusing to eat it would just make his brother upset.

"ARE YOU OKAY SANS?" They were both sitting at the dinner table, Papyrus devouring his "well crafted" spaghetti, while Sans just twisted his fork around it. "HAVE THOSE INSULTS STARTED TO TAKE A TOLL ON YOU?"

"nah, i just did a lot of work, i'm feeling rather limp"

"YOU DID WORK, THAT..." Papyrus's face froze when he realised what Sans had just done "WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT MAKING PUNS AT THE DINNER TABLE!?"

"that they're delicious"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID!"

"that they're great to dine on?"

"SANS..."

"maybe you should..."

In the time frame of a few seconds, Papyrus grabbed Sans and ran to the sofa, before dropping Sans onto it

"YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG BROTHER"

"nothing is wrong"

"SOMETHING IS WRONG WHEN YOU DON'T EAT SPAGHETTI, AND INSTEAD, MAKE PUNS ABOUT IT" There was a knock on the door "YOU STAY RIGHT HERE, I'LL ANSWER IT" Papyrus jumped to the door and opened it "WHO..." A kid barged into Papyrus, knocking him into the floor, before pulling out a stick

"You shall fall to me, weakling!" The kid started to wave the stick around.

"I'M SORRY, I DON'T HURT MINORS"

"What did you just call me?" The kid hit Papyrus with the stick, dealing a small 10 damage

"OWIE, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Because you're useless, you're better dead" He stuck Papyrus again and again, Sans looked back to see the kid hitting Papyrus, Sans jumped off the sofa and landed with a thud, the kid turned to see him. "Oh look, the trash boat got up, how hard was it?"

"you leave my brother alone or else..."

"Or else what, wierdo"

"back away or i'll be forced to do this" His eyes disappeared, and all that the kid could see was a black hole in Sans's eye.

"I'm not afraid of you, you turd." He his Papyrus on the skull, dealing 50 damage

"whelp, don't say I didn't warn you"

The kid stood up, and turned to Sans, he flipped the stick and pointed towards Sans."This fight will be easy"

"its a beautiful day outside..." Sans closed his eyesocket, "...birds are singing..." He then slid his hands inside the pockets of his parka hoodie, "...flowers are blooming..." The kid remained in his position, his hand started to shake, he shook his head and pulled his stick back, before swinging it over his arm and back into position, "...on days like these, kids like you..." Sans's left eye opened, and the kids face was drained of all colour, his entire body started shaking as he saw Sans eye flash cyan and yellow, "Should be burning in HELL"


End file.
